Ten Tails of Destruction: Attack of the Non Equals
by PresidentRyan
Summary: Here is the First of the Ten Tails of Destruction Saga. Hope you Enjoy. Pairings Ryan/Breanna and Phineas/Isabella *Chapter 10 done by James*
1. Chapter 1

One day during homeroom Ryan and Breanna were talking when all of a sudden a portal appeared out of nowhere. Thats when Sasori and Itatchi came out of the portal. They captured everyone except Ryan and Breanna. "What are we gonna do!?" said Breanna. "Don't worry well get out of here" said Ryan. Thats when a huge portal appeared. It sucked them in. Thats when two mysterious figures appeared "We are the legendary Primes." The Primes were supernatural beings with a lot of power. We have chosen you two to save the world but, you cant do it alone. We will allow you to choose 2 friends to join you. said one of the primes. Breanna and Ryan Talked about it, Ryan turned around. We chose James and George. Said Ryan thats when the Primes eyes started to glow when James and George appeared. Two more Primes appeared. You four are the worlds last hope. We will give you our powers to help you. said The Prime of Fire and Light. Ryan got Fire and Light, Breanna got Darkness and earth, James got Lightning and Water and George got Air and Nature. You must travel to many worlds to build an army to confront the darkness. said one of the primes. Then they disappeared. Thats when a rocket appeared. Our first stop New Domino City. said Breanna. Before they left weird orbs appeared. They all got cool amour based on the elements they got. They put in the coordinates for New Domino City when Duel Disks with Power Gauntlets appeared. Then Ryan, Breanna and James got this weird card. They placed it in the Power Gauntlets when they started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ryan I have a small request." said James. "What is it?" asked Ryan. "Can we go to the Phineas and Ferb world first." said James "Sure" said Ryan as he set the coordinates. Meanwhile in Danville "Ferb I know what we're going to ..." that's when they crash landed in their backyard. They walked out of there damaged ship. "Who are you?" asked Ferb "My name is Ryan while these are my friends Breanna, James and George." said Ryan "Watcha Doin?" asked Isabella as she stared at Phineas. That's when he looked back. She Blushed and looked away. ""He's so cute!!!"" she screamed in her head. Phineas walked over towards Isabella "Hey Would you like to go on a date?". That's when Isabella's face turned pink and she fainted as Phineas caught her and carried her bridal style to the rest of the gang. "Can you fix our ship?" asked James. Ferb as he gave him thumbs up. "Yes, yes we can." said Ferb. That's when everyone turned to see Phineas as he was carrying Isabella. "What happened to her?" asked Ryan. "I just said hi and I asked her out.." said Phineas. "Hey Phineas we are building up an army to destroy an evil organization we, we would be honored if you, Ferb and Isabella joined us. So what do you think?" asked James. Phineas looked back at Ferb and Isabella as they both nodded. "Sure we would be honored to fight by your side" said Phineas "Exactly who are the evil organization?" asked Ferb. "Their name is the non-equals. They want to conquer every world out there including yours. They were originally supposed to keep the universes balanced but got corrupted. Now they're pure evil." said Ryan "Wow." said Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. "Let's go we still have a lot of recruiting to do." said Ryan They all boarded the ship and took off. "Mom Phineas and Ferb are on a rocket!!" screamed Candace. "I'm not going to fall for this again." Said Linda Flynn. "Where are we going next?" said Phineas. "We're going to see if Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Kevin 11 will join us. Said Ryan as he set the coordinates. ""How are they going to take over every world anyway?" Asked Ferb "one word Juubi." Said Ryan. "What's a Juubi?" asked Isabella "It's a beast so powerful there is only one way to destroy it. And that requires that person to sacrifice themselves." said Ryan. "I'm scared" said Isabella Don't worry if worst comes to worst I'll sacrifice myself to keep you all safe." said Ryan. Now let's build an army!" said Ryan. "YEAH!!!" everyone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we heading next?" asked George. "We are going to Naruto's world to recruit team kakashi." said Ryan. They arrived to see Team Kakashi fighting Non-Equal Captain Orochimaru and his Non-Equal ninja army. They were just about to destroy Team Kakashi when everyone jumped down from the ship. "Not the Legendary Knights of the Universe." said Orochimaru sarcastically. "Get away from them they're with us" screamed Ryan as he formed a couple hand signs a summoned his Partner the Solar Dragon. "Sun Flare Blast" screamed Ryan. Orochimaru army got injured "Retreat!!" shouted Orochimaru as they disappeared into a portal of Darkness. That's when Naruto found himself in a dark and damp sewer. "What do you want Kyuubi?" said Naruto. "I know who they are, Remember that one time I was gone?" asked the Kyuubi. "Yes, why what happened?" asked Naruto. "Well I met with the 13 legendary Knights, they told me they picked 4 teens from the earth realm to give then the power to defeat the Non-Equals. They sent them to recruit the other nine chosen ones and your one of them Kit." said Kyuubi "Awesome!" screamed Naruto. When he woke up and found himself and the rest of team kakashi on a ship with the people who saved them. He realized that he had this weird watch on and pressed the button as he transformed into this amour. ""Cool"" thought Naruto. "You ready to bash some heads?" said Ryan  
"Yeah!!" screamed everyone as they flew to the Ben 10 world to gather more team members. As they were on their way towards the Ben 10 world they were attacked by a giant version of Equinox. "Ryan Come out or I'll destroy all your friends!" screamed Equinox. "Everyone hand me your power coins." said Ryan as they all handed their power coins. "Ryan Don't. You'll get killed." screamed Isabella "I have to or he'll kill all of you." said Ryan as he jumped out of the ship and activated the power gauntlet with everyone's Power coin and grew to same size as Equinox. Then he turned into the Infinity Knight. He then did a few hand signs and summoned the Kyuubi. "I'm honored to fight by your side." said the Kyuubi. "It doesn't matter what you do your still going to lose!" said Equinox "Want to prove him Wrong Kyuubi?" asked Ryan. "You bet." said Kyuubi As he and the Kyuubi Combined to form. The Nine Tailed Knight. That's when he pulled out a lot of Orange chakra that transformed into a giant sword. "Prepare to Die Equinox!!" screamed Ryan. The battle was long and tiring as Ryan was almost out of Chakra. "Kyuubi what should we do?" asked Ryan "Let me take over kit you've done a lot." said Kyuubi as the armor reverted back to the gauntlet to reveal the nine tailed fox. "Die!!" screamed the Kyuubi as he Sliced Equinox's Arms off. Then Ryan and Kyuubi transported themselves back to the ship. When they got back to the ship Ryan was weak and collapsed on the ground. "Ryan!!!" screamed Isabella. "Let me have a look at him." said Sakura as her hands glowed green. "Don't worry he's just unconscious from Chakra Exhaust." said Sakura. Everyone looked confused. "He used up all his Chakra in battle." said Sakura. Everyone looked relived. They decided to rest up before they went to the Ben 10 World.


	4. Chapter 5

"**BLAH" = Kenza talk/ Demon Human talk**

**Zankuuha means Air Slicing Blast**

The Team just arrived at the Ben 10 world when they saw Ben, Gwen and Kevin fighting the Non Equal General Vilgax. "Ben, Gwen and Kevin give me Shukaku, Nibi and Gotou NOW!!!" screamed Vilgax. "What's the Word I'm looking for oh that's right NO!" screamed Ben. Right when Vilgax was bout to Blast them Ryan Jumped out and made a few Hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Screamed Ryan as he summoned a five tailed Demon fox. "**Hey Ryan what do you need?**" Said Kenza the wind demon fox "I need to combine with you to destroy this Evil General." Said Ryan. That's When Ryan transformed into a Five Tailed Demon fox. "**You're going to die here Vilgax!!!!**" Ryan (Fox form) "Yeah Right what can a puny human do to me." Said Vilgax. "**Zankuuha**!' Screamed Ryan as he sent a giant blade of air at Vilgax. "Aaaarrrg!" screamed Vilgax as he got decapitated. "Thanks for the help but who are you." Asked Ben. "**Not here its not safe." **said Ryan as they dissapeared into a wave of wind. "How the heck did you summon a demon fox? That Sumoning contract was lost lon ago!" asked Kakashi. "One Night while I was walking home a giant scroll appeared in fron of me being carried by a 7 tailed fox who said I was chosen to bear the Demon fox summoning Contract and he gave me the ability to use chakra although I had to keep that a secret or else the Non equals would try to use the people I love to get there Evil hands on the contract." Said Ryan. That's all I can say for now next stop Lilo and Stitch world!


	5. Chapter 4

"**BLAH" = Kenza talk/ Demon Human talk**

**Zankuuha means Air Slicing Blast**

The Team just arrived at the Ben 10 world when they saw Ben, Gwen and Kevin fighting the Non Equal General Vilgax. "Ben, Gwen and Kevin give me Shukaku, Nibi and Gotou NOW!!!" screamed Vilgax. "What's the Word I'm looking for oh that's right NO!" screamed Ben. Right when Vilgax was bout to Blast them Ryan Jumped out and made a few Hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Screamed Ryan as he summoned a five tailed Demon fox. "**Hey Ryan what do you need?**" Said Kenza the wind demon fox "I need to combine with you to destroy this Evil General." Said Ryan. That's When Ryan transformed into a Five Tailed Demon fox. "**You're going to die here Vilgax!!!!**" Ryan (Fox form) "Yeah Right what can a puny human do to me." Said Vilgax. "**Zankuuha**!' Screamed Ryan as he sent a giant blade of air at Vilgax. "Aaaarrrg!" screamed Vilgax as he got decapitated. "Thanks for the help but who are you." Asked Ben. "**Not here its not safe." **said Ryan as they dissapeared into a wave of wind. "How the heck did you summon a demon fox? That Sumoning contract was lost lon ago!" asked Kakashi. "One Night while I was walking home a giant scroll appeared in fron of me being carried by a 7 tailed fox who said I was chosen to bear the Demon fox summoning Contract and he gave me the ability to use chakra although I had to keep that a secret or else the Non equals would try to use the people I love to get there Evil hands on the contract." Said Ryan. That's all I can say for now next stop Lilo and Stitch world!


End file.
